


everything i wanted

by MythologicalNeptune



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Norway), Skam - Fandom, WTFock | Skam (Belgium), skam og - Fandom
Genre: Fan Made Video, M/M, everything i wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologicalNeptune/pseuds/MythologicalNeptune
Summary: just a video i made with the song everything i wanted by Billie Eilish.-Lucas and Eliott-Matteo and David-Martino and Niccolò-Robbe and Sander-Isak and Evenhttps://youtu.be/GcLG0IZwU7k
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck), Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 8





	everything i wanted

check the video out please :)

https://youtu.be/GcLG0IZwU7k


End file.
